


*Je veux ton sang, alors donne-le moi !*

by KCinK



Category: reiko - Fandom, reima, vampire - Fandom, yuuma - Fandom
Genre: JVTS, JVTSADMM, M/M, vampire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCinK/pseuds/KCinK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiko jeune vampire de 17 ans, a vécu dans le manoir familiale depuis son plus jeune âge sans jamais y sortir. Un jour lors d'un malheur dans celle-ci, Reiko ce retrouve dans le monde extérieur à la merci de tous, quand Yuuma une personne assez spécial l'invite à rester chez lui.. Yuuma ce dit chasseur de Vampire. /YUUKO/ HxH relation entre hommes [TERMINE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPITRE I – Le recueil de lettres

*Je veux ton sang, alors donne-le moi ! *

CHAPITRE I – Le recueil de lettres.

Aujourd'hui encore Reiko se réveille dans la même pièce, toujours aussi sombre, et qui ne reflète et ne reflètera jamais le bonheur. Depuis sa chambre, ou plutôt cet endroit où les murs avaient toujours gardé la même couleur et ça froideur, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, les rayons du soleil n'ont jamais traversée sa seule et unique fenêtre qui a vu sur un vaste océan, ou une mer, qui mène où ? Va savoir. Il n'est jamais sorti du manoir, dans le monde extérieur, surtout à son âge. Le manoir où il vit actuellement est le seul repère de sa race, enfin c'est ce que son grand-père lui a conté, mais il pense qu'ils ne sont pas seul ainsi, dans cette nature, cette race, mais il doit s'abstenir de poser toutes ses questions, car cela reviendrais à enfreindre les règles de ce manoir ;  
* 

 

Durant son enfance on lui a toujours répété encore et encore ses 3 règles à son frère et a sa sœur, comme si toute leur espèce pouvait disparaitre ou pire s'il ne les respecté pas, baliverne.  
De toute façon que m'arriverais-t ‘il en dehors du manoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'est un humain ? Je n'en est jamais vu, jamais entendu jamais senti, jamais gouté, et pourtant on m'interdit de les approcher avant la majorité*. Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ce genre de détails, cela m'en interdit après tout.  
La cloche de la chambre sonne, afin d'annoncer qu'il doit ce réveillé et descendre manger, ce système est beaucoup plus sécurisé car il n'aime point être réveillé par des servantes. Il descend à toute allure mais aussi avec grâce dans l'immense escalier, et se dirige dans la salle à manger.  
>  
Les yeux de sa mère lui transpercent le visage, comme si elle pouvait voir dans son esprit, cela le déstabilisait. Son frère Shin et sa sœur Lizzi de 12 ans était déjà installé à table en mangeant leur petit-déjeuner, Reiko s'assoir alors à son tour à côté de Lizzi, malgré son jeune âge elle fessait toujours preuve de discrétion. Ils terminaient de manger dans le calme, après cela tout le monde regagna sa chambre afin de faire leur toilette et de se vêtir de vêtement propre, sauf leur mère qui dès qu'elle se lève effectue cela et retourne à son bureau pour ses occupations. Diverses domestiques entre dans la chambre de Reiko, elles avait les yeux baissés au sol emplies de peur, car il suffisait d'une seule parole de Reiko pour les faire crucifié, elles s'inclinèrent devant lui et commencèrent à le préparer pour ses cours de la journée, piano, violon, et "l'art du langage" (aussi dit cours de langue, mais il y apprend aussi plusieurs langues), et combat, Reiko a beau rester à l'intérieur du manoir cela ne veut point dire que personne ne vient ici, car tous les deux mois est organisé un énorme banquet par Père qui accueil diverses personnes, mais Reiko ne les as jamais vu, de sa chambre il ne peut entendre que le son des violon de la fête organisée, tout comme sa sœur, sauf Shin son frère de 33 ans qui a reçu le droit de se rendre à ce genre d'évènements à sa majorité. Je pense que j'envie un peu Shin, lui au moins à un contact avec des personnes et à la possibilité de discuté avec elles. Dans le manoir il y a que leur famille les Yahkun, elle est composée de Père, Mère, Reiko, Shin, Lizzi et les domestiqu-  
Une gifle arrive sur Reiko,  
\- Voyons, Reiko-sama je ne suis pas ici pour vous apprendre à rêvasser mais pour vous apprendre l'art du langage donc mettez-y du votre. Cria l'institutrice  
Cette femme est ma tante, la sœur de mon Père bref elle est intouchable, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit, de qu'elle droit bon Diable a-t-elle le droit de lever sa main sur moi ? Et elle ose m'appeler "-Sama"  
\- Je vous prie d'excuser mon attitude inadmissible à votre égard ma chère tante. Dis-je tout en lui affichant mon plus beau sourire en m'incline.  
\- Oh, oh je dois avouer que les bonnes manières que je vous ai apprises ne sont pas que du vent pour vos magnifiques prunelles Reiko-Sama. Me répondit-elle en rougissent derrière son éventail.  
Quel dégoutant personnage, l'odeur qu'elle dégage en dehors de son parfum qui est des plus fort, me laisse un gout amer dans la bouche, son visage se crispe en détaillent sa tante haut en bas, avec des habits vulgaires du maquillage forcé et une voix très rauque, qui ne peut plaire à aucun male.  
\- Bien, continuions si vous le permettez Reiko-Sama. Dès que vous êtes à table et que vous désirez prendre votre verre, vous devez impérativement mettre votre petit doigt sous l'objet, bien sûr les invités présents dans la salle ne sont pas autorisé a imité votre geste, car seule la Noblesse tel que nous pouvons le faire, compris ? Si cela devais arriver ce qui serai regrettable prévenez de suite un domestique.  
\- Ah ? Plait-il ?  
\- Car cela est considérer comme un manque de respect envers vous, et que cet invité désire se mettre au même rang que notre espèce. Ce qui est inadmissible.  
\- Je vois…  
Mais qui est cette personne pour bien avoir créé cette règle ? Eliminer un invité juste pour la pose d'un doigt ? Cela est plus que ridicule. J'ai fallait l'interrogé pour savoir qu'elle est l'importance d'une personne qui veux s'adonner à nos rangs, mais cela briserais bien sur la 2ème règle de la maison.  
\- Bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui Reik- Oh ! Shin-Sama !  
En se retournant vers la porte d'entrée Reiko aperçois Shin son grand-frère, lui affichait un grand sourire de toutes ses canines en les regardant avec ses yeux noirs, étant habillé d'un smoking, surement pour un essayage pour le banquet.  
\- Mais salutation ma chère Tante Millo, je vous enlève Reiko avant que vous le déplacé dans une autre salle, puis-je ?  
\- Oh, oh mais bien sûr. Dit-elle tout en rougissant.  
Mon frère et moi même nous éloignons de la salle au fil de nos pas, Shin se retourne plusieurs fois pour voir si nous ne sommes pas suivis alors qu'il pourrait très bien le voir s'il utilisait son flair, ce qui est portant pas de ses habitudes.  
\- Bien nous voilà seuls ! Ah~ un peu de calme fait toujours bien non ?  
\- ...  
\- Comment se passe tes cours ? Tu manges bien ?  
\- Nous nous sommes vu ce matin même, comme tu as peut-être dû le remarqué j'ai bien fini mon repas. Que veux-tu pour me retarder dans mes cours ?  
\- Toujours aussi direct comme Père. Ahah !  
Cette remarque le fait froncer les sourcils.  
\- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu me veux. Alors si tu le veux bien je me retire.  
Shin m'attrape le bras ; - J'ai bien le droit de taper la discut' !  
\- Mais de qu'elle façons me parle t-  
\- Je voulais juste te passer ceci, me coupa Shin  
Shin me tend alors un énorme flacon bleu avec un liquide bleu à l'intérieur, si mes souvenir son bon je ne l'ai jamais vu dans le manoir...  
\- Attend ? Cela vient du... M-MONDE EX- Shin passa alors sa main sur ma bouche afin que je me taise au plus vite à cause de mon ton.  
\- Contrôle un peu ton sang voyons, tu sais bien qu'il y a des oreilles dans les murs !  
\- Uum ! Après mes exclamations Shin me relâche la bouche. Des oreilles ? Mais délire-tu ? Je ne tiens pas à être complice de ce crime ! Je te rends cette chose !  
\- Complice, crime dit-tu ? D'après mes informations il n'y a aucune règle me disais que je n'ai pas le droit d'apporter d'objet de l'extérieur, n'est-ce pas Reiko ? Tu es assez malin pour savoir une chose pareille, je le sais bien.  
\- Que c'est tu sais même de moi ? Nous nous côtoyons presque plus depuis le 1er jour de ta majorité.  
\- Oh ? Nos discutions le soir te manque ? Mes berceuses aussi ?  
\- J-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parl-le ! H-Hhum, bon j'aimerais au moins savoir qu'elle est cet objet, pourquoi tu me le donne et de qui vient-il. Bafouilla Reiko tout en rougissant.  
\- Tu me semble bien bavard maintenant Reiko, je trouve que tu es en train d'enfreindre une règle... me dis-t-il en rigolant  
\- Essaye-tu de me piéger ?  
\- Bien-sûr que non, alors vois-tu cette objet permet à nous Vampire de faire disparaitre les canines nos yeux rouges, et aussi nos cycle*. Cet objet nous est très utile une fois dehors.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela mes utiles ici je suis en sécurité, et sinon de qui vient-il ?  
\- Mais dit-moi Reiko pense-tu vraiment que tu es à l'écart du danger dans le manoir ? Si une catastrophe ce produit, par un quelconque hasard cela pourrais d'être très utile ! Me dit-il avec un ton menacent. Mais si tu veux tous savoir Père nous les donnes directement dès que tu es majeur. Alors écoute bien, d'après mes nombreuses sources cela a était fabriqué par...  
Shin, s'approche alors de mon oreille le sourire au lèvre.  
\- Des humains.  
\- TRAITE ! COMMENT OSE-TU PRONONCER CE NOM EN CE LIEUX ?!  
\- Chut ! chut !  
\- Je ne peux point me taire ! Je vais avoir plusieurs heures de punitions, si quelqu'un venait à nous entendre ! Dis-je tous en regardant dans le couloir complètement paniqué  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut t'effrayer de dire ce mot. Puisque qu'ils viennent assez souvent chez nous, si je peux me le permettre.  
\- Misère... ! Non  
\- Aller Shin je suis sûr que tu connais déjà la réponse !  
\- Le Banquet ??  
Malgré mes quelque doute sur l'origine des individus qui nous rendait visite tous les deux mois, et le fait que des humains y soit impliqué mais souvent traversé l'esprit je n'aurai jamais imaginé que la vérité soit ainsi.  
\- Je te pensais plus malin, Dit Shin en fessant la moue. J'avais cru que tu 2tait déjà au courant de ce fait !  
\- Malheureusement je l'ignorais Reiko regarda alors dans le vide les pensées toute chamboulées, comment dire je suis un peu troublé par cette nouvelle... P-pourquoi les hum- ces êtres viennent-il donc ici ?  
\- Ah~ Tout d'expliqué me fatigue à un point pas possible...  
\- Non, attend ! Ne pars pas, je ne pourrais plus me concentrer sans cette réponse !  
\- Malgré tes 17 ans tu restes un enfant bien ignorant... Nous nous nourrissons des humains, pardi.  
\- ...  
\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit et répété durant le passé d'aller à la bibliothèque du manoir et de te cultivé ? Tes sœurs la savent aussi, non ? Mais, bon sang qui m’a donné un frère pareil totalement ignorant et qui ne pense même pas à être curieux pour découvrir les multiples secrets de ce manoir ? Ai-je bien fait de te choisir ?  
Mais la dernière phrase de Shin n'arriva pas jusqu'à l'oreille de Reiko à cause de son chuchotement...  
\- Mais alors, pourquoi nous est-il interdit de... Les côtoyer ?  
\- Oh, tes questions deviennent de plus en plus intelligente ! Me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais sache que je ne te dirais rien de plus pour le moment. J'entends des pas dans cette direction, mais si tu tien au moins à découvrir unes des choses qui ce passe ici va dans la bibliothèque, il y a un recueil de livres nommé "Les yeux cachés" qui va te montrer la vrai menace à ne pas côtoyer ici.  
Shin parti alors dans son coté, laissant un Reiko complètement chamboulé  
Shin a vraiment le don de m'énervé et de me déstabilisé ! Alors qu'il retrouve peux a peux Tante Millo débarque au contour du couloir pour le réprimander de ses 20 minutes de retard à son prochain cour. Reiko cache alors le flacon dont il était toujours en possession dans l'angle du couloir derrière un vase, je viendrais le récupérer plus tard.  
X  
X  
La patience de Reiko était déjà à sa limite, il ne pouvait plus attendre la fin de la journée pour aller interroger son frère sur cette affaire, et surtout le menace présente au sein du manoir.  
\- Reiko-sama vous vous améliorer de jour en jour, vos talents son exceptionnel, aujourd'hui encore je perds contre vous ! lui dit-il tous sourire en se frottant les mains. Permettez-moi de vous proposer un autre combat.  
\- Ce n'est pas mes compétences qui sont bonne, mais les votre qui son dépassé. Et non, je pensais partir de ce cours le plus tôt possible car j'ai à faire. Hum… Le mieux serait de partir maintenant.  
\- Mais... Je vais donc en devoir informer votre père, Reiko-Sama !  
\- Je pense qu'il pourra se passer de ce genre d'informations à mon égard ! Sur ce.  
Vraiment ses domestiques ne me laissent jamais rien faire sans vouloir en informer Père comme si tous mes faits et gestes devrais être dictée par lui, et par lui seul.  
Reiko referma alors le porte se rendant dans la plus grande discrétion dans devant la bibliothèque du manoir, cette salle était un étage au-dessus de sa chambre à coucher.  
On pourrait presque croire que le manoir n'a jamais eu de bibliothèque, la porte de la salle ne laisse rien paraitre elle est toute banale on pourrait même la confondre avec une des chambres de domestique et pourtant au fond de lui Reiko connaissait depuis toujours d'après lui cet endroit. Reiko s'aventura alors dans la pièce, il y découvrit alors plusieurs étagères emplis de multiples ouvrage, la taille de la pièce était des plus immense elle devait être un peut près de la même tailler que la salle à manger, Reiko resta là quelques instants en contemplant le tableau qui s'offrait devant lui les yeux émerveillés et la bouche entrouverte.  
Reiko lissait que les livres du cours de langage jamais l'idée d'en lire juste pour le plaisir ne lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais en ce jour devant tant de culture qui s'étendait devant lui il ne pouvait que demander de pouvoir livre tous ses ouvrages. Reiko s'avança alors dans l'immense pièce en referment délicatement la porte la recherche du livre va être plus complexe que prévu ce dit-il. Son doigt effleura de nombreuse couvertures au multiples titres à la recherche de ce fameux recueil de lettres « les yeux cachés". Drôle de nom...  
Plusieurs titres de livres défilées sous ses yeux, comme " Les effets de la morsures d'un Vampire sur les humains", ce titre lui paraissait bien alors il le prit au cas où... Après plusieurs minutes voire heures Reiko ne trouvais toujours pas ce fichu ouvrage…  
Cela fessait des années que Shin l'avait lu, non ? Il a surement été déplacé !  
Il s'essaya alors sur une commode levant les yeux sur l'étagère devant lui, il y aperçu un livre à la couverture d'orée il le prit dans les mains, mais hélas il tomba que sur un livre nommé " les milles et une nuits". Cette bibliothèque possède-t-elle que des ouvrages inutiles ?  
Le son d'une grande horloge se trouvant dans la pièce m'indique que je suis encore en retard pour le soupé. Le temps à une telle vitesse... Reiko s'empresse alors de glisser ses livres sous son bras et de s'éclipser d’a bibliothèque afin de déposer les ouvrages dans un coin de la chambre.  
X  
X  
_________________________________ Dans la prochain chapitre.. __

« - Shin que comptes-tu faire ?  
\- Je vais détruire les YAHKUN.. »  
Bonsoir, bonjour j’espère que ce premier chapitre t’a plu, il n’y a pas beaucoup d’action mais je voulais y mettre le plus de détails possible sur la situation de la famille afin de pouvoir avancer plus vite dans les prochain, chapitre !  
C’est ma première fiction donc soyer un peu indulgent ! Ce chapitre est long mais les prochain seront beaucoup plus court (enfin pas trop…), cette fiction est notée Rating M, car oui ensuite le niveau va augmenter de chapitre en chapitre. Ne nous enflammé pas trop vite Reiko va trouver chaussure à son pied. Si ce chapitre ta plus ou non un commentaire est toujours la bienvenue si tu te sens d’humeur bavarde, et un « follow » si tu veux suivre cette fiction ! A bientôt o/


	2. CHAPITRE II - Shin aux commandes

CHAPITRE II - Shin aux commandes

Reiko toqua de toutes ses forces sur le porte de son frère, en attente de réponse. Après deux minutes de bruit Shin ce décida enfin à sortir, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt laissant entrevoir le teint pâle de son épaule avec ses cheveux des plus emmêlés.  
-Ah~que ce passe-t-il Otooto* pour que tu me dérange en pleine nuit ?

\- CE RECUEIL NE ME DIT PAS QU- ! Hum hum !

Shin avait saisit la bouche de son frère en y mettant sa main afin de ne plus faire entendre sa voix. Après que Shin eut fermé la porte de sa chambre en ayant laissé Reiko entrer il lui dit ;

\- La discrétion tu ne connais pas ?  
\- Dans ce genre de situation ce n'est pas l'option que je choisis d'habitude !  
\- Tu m'as l'air plus agité que je l'imaginais... Alors dit-moi, tu as enfin compris ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Non ! C'est sa le pire ! Ce que tu voulais me faire comprendre... C'est que mère à écrit ce livre ? Que nous sommes des enfants non désirés ? Ou alors que Père n'est qu'un simple violeur ? .. Ha.. HAHAHA

Reiko se mis alors à rire tel un fou. Le ridicule de la situation lui avait surement monté à la tête.. Il se disait que tout cela était trop pour une seule journée... beaucoup trop.. Alors au lieu de crier un bon coup, il avait choisi de rire..

\- Tu..Hhaha, est entrain de me dire que Père à tue le mari de Mère juste... Pour agrandir la race ? Haha Ridicule ! Père n'as peut-être pas l'air d'une personne aimable, mais jusqu'à là...N-non... Impossible...

La voix de Reiko faiblit à ses dernier mots, signe de doute... Mais a ses paroles le visage de Shin c'était assombri ;

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je suis du genre à émettre des hypothèse sans preuves ? Surtout dans ce cas ?  
\- Oui je le pense !  
Shin s'assit à son tour sur son lit à coté de Reiko.  
\- Écoute Reiko, tu ne peut pas nier les preuves.. Je suis sur que au fond de toi tu le sais...

Et oui, Reiko le savait très bien, ce recueil ne pouvait être faux, tout cela collait trop avec leur famille...

\- Tu le vois bien que Mère n'est pas libre de ces mouvements, elle s'apprête avec nous, et s'enferme dans son bureau... Tous les jours...  
\- Mm-mais de quand date ce recueil ? Si cela ce trouve ils ont surement trouvé un compromis entre temps ! Je l'espère  
\- Il datait d'avant ma naissance.. Mais il y a peu, quand je me suis présenté devant le bureau de mère pour lui faire part de mes découverts, et qu'elle n'y si trouvait pas, j'ai vu sur sa table de travail de nombreux manuscrits sur ce fameux recueil et une lettre qui datait du jour même...

\- Reiko écoute, je veux aider notre famille de ce que Père à causer, et libéré Mère de cet enfer..  
\- Que compte tu faire Shin ? Les domestiques qui regardent partout et qui rapportent tout à Père, tu ne pourras faire confiance à personne.. Même pas à moi...  
\- Mais à toi si ! lui dit-il  
\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ? Il ce peut que Père sait déjà tout de ton plan !  
\- Si c'était le cas, je serai déjà crucifié au milieu du salon, me dit-il avec un rire glacial.  
\- Bien.. Et comment vas-tu "sauver" notre famille ? Après tout nous sommes tous bien ici, nourris, logé et éduqué ce n'est pas comme s'il avait mort d'homme..

Reiko n'eut pas eu le temps de remarquer le changer d'humeur et de couleur des yeux de son frère, qu'il était allongé sur le lit de celui où Shin le dominait.

\- PLUSIEURS PERSONNES SONT MORTES A CAUSE DE LUI, IL DOIT BIEN PAYER !

Il s'approcha alors plus près du visage de Reiko où sa voix ce fessait de plus en plus menaçante..

\- Je veux tous nous s-  
\- Arrête de mentir.

A ses paroles Shin devint alors plus calme et ce redressa;

\- Je sais tout e même reconnaitre la vrai du faux Shin.. Tout comme Mère tu avait surement quelqu'un à qui tu tenait.. Et il à surement du reproduire ce qu'il avait fait autrefois... Non mais sérieusement Shin, tu crois vraiment que j'allais suivre ton plan ? "Nous sauver" ? De quoi ? Après tout comme tu viens de le dire depuis notre naissance on vit avec un psychopathe, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ma fin sera proche...

\- Shin, tu as aimé une humaine, toi aussi n'est ce pas ?

Ce silence en disait assez loin pour Reiko..Shin avait donc "péché"...Reiko serra alors durement ses poings ;

\- C'est pas "moi" ou "nous" que tu veux soi-disant sauver, mais ta bien-aimé !

Toujours rien, hein ? Reiko ce releva un bon coup du lit ;

\- AVOUE BON SANG ! TU N'AS PENSE QUE A CETTE HUMAINE QUI AS FAIT DE TOI UN AUTRE ! DEPUIS LONGTEMPS TU NE PENSE PLUS A CETTE FAMILLE DE TOUTE FAÇON!

Reiko n'avait pas l'habitude de crier autans et aussi fort, il pris un moment pour ce calmer un peu mentalement et repris peu à peu son souffle;

\- Oui.. Tu as raison Reiko.. C-c'était lors de ma 3ème sortie à l'extérieur, que je l'ai rencontrée, je la voyait de plus en plus souvent au fil de mes sorties.. Je le savait bien.. Je le savait bien que j'aurai du être plus prudent pour que Père ne l'apprenne pas.. Mais il l'a su...

A ce moment là Shin était prêt à tout dire à Reiko, la vrai raison de ses actes... Shin ce mis peu à peu a versée de longues larmes au fil de son récit..

\- à ce moment là, dès que j'ai su que Père avait quelques doutes je suis partie de suite tout dire à Konomi, même si elle savait pour Père pour moi.. Pour nous elle avait continuer à m'aimer, même quand je lui ait dit qu'elle était en danger, elle était rester en ville disant, qu'il avait une mission ici, que son frère Yuuma, je crois, aimer ce village..Elle me répété souvent " Ne t'inquiète pas.. Tout va bien se passer, je suis forte tu sais.. Ahah !"  
Et.. Le jour où Père ne m'avait pas amené à la dernière sorti, ce fameux jour où, il était revenu couvert de sang lui toujours au soin sur sa personnage et pour le première et la dernière fois j'avais vu un "sourire" des plus glacial de sa part.. j'ai su que je ne la reverrais jamais...

\- Shin... Je ne voulais pas- Reiko tendit alors sa main vers Shin comme signe d'excuse, de compation, mais il le repoussa d'un geste de la main.  
\- Alors dès que j'ai appris que Mère aussi avait subit ce malheur, le malheur d'aimer... Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croiser... Je veux vous sauver de cela Reiko !  
\- Shin... Que compte-tu faire ?  
\- Je vais mettre fin au YAKUNS, et toi avec s'il le faut !  
Shin avait de suite changer son humeur comme il y a quelques minutes... Il était donc sérieux.  
\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire Shin.  
\- Ah ? Et pourquoi donc Reiko, tu était pourtant contre mes idéaux il y a peu...Mon histoire te touche donc tant que cela ?  
\- Je ne compte pas resté ici... Et je ne compte pas me morfondre sur mon sort si je venais a tombé amoureux ! Maintenant que je comprend un peu mieux tes intentions, j'aimerais que tu me développe plus ton plan !

Sans s'en rendre compte les paroles de Reiko vexa un peu Shin, il se dis alors que non.. Non frère non plus ne pourrais pas comprendre, si lui aussi commençait a l'insultait sur ses sentiments.. Il laissa alors sortir un petite ricanement de sa bouche ;

\- Non.. Non Reiko je ne pense pas que tu sois capable.

Reiko était pris au dépourvu, lui qui voulait de son aide au début disait qu'il ne comprenait point..

\- Je ne comprend pas ! Maintenant que je veux t'aider !  
\- Te réaction de tout à l'heure le prouve Reiko, tu est assez lunatique, alors te confier et même t'avoir parlé de mes souvenir était un mauvaise idée, tout cela est au dessus de toi.

A ses mots, Shin se leva vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et fit signe à Reiko de s'en aller..

\- Non, Shin... Je veux... Et imagine qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !  
\- Moi m'arriver quelque chose ? Père est trop vieux il a déjà vécu de multiples générations, et sa grande exposition au Soleil empire encore plus son cas... Je veux juste l'aider à traverser la porte au plus vite, même si je dois y employer la force !

Reiko savait que celle discussion était déjà terminer pour Shin et qu'il devait maintenant s'en aller.. Et que demain le jour du banquet aurai lieux et que sa famille disparaitra si Shin décide de changer ses plans...

\- Shin si tu décide de changer d'avis... Viens m'en parler.. Ok ?

Reiko se mordit alors la lèvre inférieur avant de ce trouver devant la porte ;

\- Mais sache que Shin, si tout cela rate que vas-tu faire ? Tu sais que ton comportement est imma-  
Shin referma la porte...

Reiko avait l'impression de rêver...  
Shin était la à sa porte.. Cela ne fessait que 4 heures que leurs discussion avait eu lieu, la Lune était au sommet de ciel à ce moment, Shin avait les yeux rouges, non de colère mais de tristesse car ses yeux était gonflé, signe de nombreuse larmes ;

\- S-Shin ? Que c'est-il passé ?

Son verre à la main Shin s'invita dans la chambre de son frère.. Il avait lui même honte de se montrer ainsi, si faible devant son petit frère...

\- Tu avait surement raison Reiko... C'est pas un bonne idée de défier Père.

Reiko l'interrogea alors d'un air interrogateur, lui si sur de lui il y a quelques heures, lui qui était si convaincu de son plan voulais.. Il abandonnais déjà ? Ce n'était pas normal...! Reiko resta alors sur ses gardes, même si il n'avait connu le sommeil, ce qui ce passait devant lui ressemblait vraiment à un rêve..

\- Je ne comprend pas Shin.. Que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ce retournement de situation tout à coup ?

Shin leva alors les yeux sur son frère... Il avait vraiment l'air abattu..

\- Je dit simplement que tu avait raison... Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, non ? Que... Que j'arrive tout ? Maintenant que j'abandonne, pourquoi tu me pose encore des questions ?

Trop bizarre.

\- M-mais je ne sais pas.. Tu disais que tu voulais absolument venger la mort de ta Konomi..

Reiko ne le remarqua pas, mais Shin se montra un peu irrité par cette remarque.

\- Oui... Mais, comme tu la dis "Nous sommes nourris, logés, éduqués"... Et je ne devrais pas provoquer la colère de Père...  
Même après cette explication, Reiko resta tout de même sur ses gardes..

\- Je vois.. Et que viens tu faire ici ?

Reiko s'assit alors sur son lit, au cas où la raison de son frère serai plus ou moins longue. A cela Shin s'assit à son tour ;

\- Tiens, Shin lui tendit alors le verre de sang qu'il tenait depuis sa venu dans ses mains..  
\- M-merci, Il bu alors le contenu d'une traite.  
\- E-et bien comme tu m'en a fait part tout a l'heure, que je devais venir te voir si jamais je voulais changer mes plans...  
-Eu-h eh oui... Reiko sentait qu'il avait du mal à suivre les paroles de Shin, et qu'il commençait à avoir extrêmement chaud  
\- ça va Reiko ? Tu te sens mal ?,  
\- Non, non je vais bien... Reiko mis alors sa main sur sa tête afin d'essayer de prendre plus de contrôle sur lui même..  
\- Tu est sûr ? Tu n'as pas des vertiges ou encore des bouffés de chaleur ?  
\- Q-QUOI ? TU M'As.. M'as fait quoi ? ... Reiko commençais de plus en plus a s'affaiblir...

Shin ce leva alors de son matelas et ouvrir un sac, où il commençais à y placer presque tout les vêtements de Reiko et le flacon qu'il lui avait offert la veille.

\- Reiko je ne veux pas t'impliquer... Notre sœur Lizzi non plus mais... Elle, ne voudras jamais partir d'ici... Alors, Reiko, peut tu simplement... Vivre ?  
Après ses dernière paroles c'était le trou noir pour Reiko...

Il se réveilla dans un lieu inconnu, entouré de fines herbes il fut pris d'un fort mal de tête, puis tout revenais à Reiko petit à petit.. Shin,Son plan,Konomi,Le sang... Il se leva alors subitement et fut pris d'un énorme coup de stresse dès qu'il remarque qu'il était en dehors du manoir, il était complètement désorienté, mais même avec ce problème et se tourna sur lui même afin de pouvoir apercevoir sa maison... Reiko ce retourna alors et aperçu son Manoir en feu...  
Ton son esprit était éteins... Seul son regard était quelque peu "conscient" de la situation actuelle, il resta figée sur les nombreuse flammes qui était entrain de consumer "sa" maison...

\- S-Shin... Li-Lizzi... Mère ...

Toutes les larmes de sont corps commencèrent à montrer jusqu'à ses yeux ;

\- NOOOONNN !

Le bruits des flammes, et du bois qui se brisait couvrait trop la voix stridente et peines de tristesse de Reiko... Comment... Shin avait donc menée son idée jusqu'au bout !

Pendant ce temps ;

\- Je l'ai enfin fait.. AHAHAHAHAH !

Après avoir exécuté son plan il s'enfuit dans le fond de bois..

*Otooto : Petit-frère en japonais

Chapitre III ; "Pourquoi devrais-je te suivre ?"  
"- Toi aussi tu est seul ?  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant !  
\- Tu préfère être seul que à 2 ?"

Salut c'est la fin de ce chapitre 2 de "Je veux ton sang alors donne le moi", et oui toujours pas Lemon ou encore l'apparition de mon Ship, car je préféré bien faire une histoire avant tout, c'est vrai que Reiko et Shin n'ont pas vraiment les "symtomes" de vampires, mais il me plaisent ainsi ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre a pu vous plaire ! Si oui, ou encore non, j'attends beaucoup de vos commentaires construit afin que je puisse encore m'améliorer !  
KCINK


	3. Chapitre III - Pourquoi devrais-je te suivre ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPITRE I – Le recueil de lettres.  
> Chapitre II - Shin au commande  
> Chapitre III - Pourquoi devrais-je te suivre ?  
> Chapitre IV – Durant la nuit  
> Chapitre V - Tout à un fin

Chapitre III - Pourquoi devrais-je te suivre ?

Reiko était pris de vertiges, il ne savait depuis combien de temps il était entrain de marcher, sans but, vers un point au loin, habillé de vêtements sales encore accompagné de son sac donné par son frère, où il se trouvait actuellement dans une vile, plus précisément dans un marché où divers humains vendait de nombreux aliments.  
Dans cette grande foule il aurait très bien pu mordre un humains ou même volée ce que l'un d'eux vendait dans son stand, mais il savait très bien que l'un de ses 2 actes aurait attiré l'attention sur lui, même si avec tout ses vêtements certains regards intrigué était déjà sur lui. Reiko continua alors à marcher, sans but vers le bout du marché afin de reposer ses dernières forces, mais alors qu'il arrivais vers son but, il aperçut une femme d'une beauté inouï, il s'approcha alors d'elle un pas silencieux.  
Il était au bord de la folie, et au lieu de boire sa source de vie dans un bol comme tout les jours, il voulait maintenant la goûter directement à son origine, sentir la chaleur de sa proie près de ses lèvres, un corps qui se débat durant l'action, pouvoir mouvé ses doigts dans ses cheveux et trouvé une grande satisfaction dans le sang de sa victime, dans cette gorge qui l'appelait de plus en plus au fil de ses pas, Reiko était maintenant déconnecté de la réalité, ses pieds avançait d'eux même vers le prochain oasis de ses désirs, et alors qu'il s'avançait Reiko se fit percuté d'une grande violence. « - Ah »  
Noir.  
Reiko sentit qu'il était désormais à terre, les yeux fermée par le choc, sa tête tournait légèrement il essaya de se levé mais, en vain, son corps était écrasée par un poids et il eu du mal à se relever, il ouvra alors les yeux pour voir la cause de son problème mais ne put la distinguer clairement avec le surplus de cheveux châtains qui lui couvrait la vue. Reiko poussa alors de toute ses force le corps un peu plus corpulent que le sien et conclut que la personne qui l'écrasait était un homme;  
\- Bon sang, faites attention, dit alors Reiko.  
\- A-ah désolé   
le jeune homme en question était à bout de souffle comme s'il avait courut durant plusieurs heures, la sueur sur le visage il se leva d'un bond. Il tendit lors sa main vers le visage de Reiko pour l'aider à se relever;  
\- Je ne regardais pas devant moi..   
C'est ce que je vois  
Alors que le jeune homme relevais Reiko un homme derrière eux s’exclama en pleine course ;  
\- TOI LA SALE VOYOUS REVIENT ICI !!  
Reiko eut a peine le temps de ce défaire de la main du jeune homme qu'il fut lui aussi emporté dans sa course, le jeune homme courrais à une vitesse folle, comme si il avait commis un acte grave envers l'homme qui les poursuivais..  
_____________________________________________________________________  
\- N-NON MAIS LACHEZ-MOI !  
Reiko retira alors rapidement sa main de la prise du jeune homme. Ils étaient tous les 2 à bout de souffle, épuiser par la longue course qu'ils avaient du effectuer, désormais en "sécurité", il exprima sa rage envers l'homme devant lui;  
\- Vous me tomber dessus et ensuite me force à effectuer une énorme course ! Je demande bien des excuses !  
Le jeune homme fut un peu étonné par le ton employé par Reiko, il se disait que en vu de la situation la marnière de parler n'était pas approprier, et qu'il avait toujours eu a s'exprimer de cette façon, se qui le vit un peu rire ;  
-Ah , encore une fois, je m'excuse de vous avoir bousculé et de vous avoir accompagné dans ma.. Marche ?   
L'homme de courba à plusieurs reprises pour bien montrer ses excuses, Reiko fut pris alors de rougeur en voyant qu'il m'était la personne en face de lui ans une fâcheuse position ;  
\- Hu-hum, il n'y a pas mal.. Et.. Je peut savoir pourquoi cet homme vous poursuivais ?  
On pouvais voir sur le visage du jeune homme un air interrogatif sur la question de Reiko, il se disait que cela n'était pas ses affaires après tout, mais qu'il voulait peut-être détendre l'atmosphère ;  
-Euh.. Comment dire… Il s'avère que… J'ai voler de.. Ahah.. De l'ail à cette personnes pour les prochains mois a venir… Enfin je l'espère…Tien ? Ce que vous tenez en main est de valeur??  
L'homme s'approcha alors doucement de Reiko avec les yeux brillant sur le vase et le sac que Reiko possaidait, il le sera alors très fort sur sa poitrine pour ne pas ce le faire prendre ;  
\- Vous avez l'air de tenir sa très fort, j'imagine que cela à de la valeur, non ?  
\- En rien cela vous concerne !  
\- Tout comme mes affaires ! Dit l'homme tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine  
\- C'est vous qui en avez parler de votre plein gré.  
Reiko détailla alors la personne devant lui, c'est un jeune homme plus grand que lui d'une tête avec des cheveux châtains, qui avait l'air tout a fait soyeux de son point de vue, il n'était pas gringalet comme lui, malgré ses entraînements, lui n'avait pas la carrure d'un athlète, contrairement à lui le jeune homme devant lui avait des muscles, mais pas trop tout de même, Reiko se questionna alors sur le nom du jeune homme…  
\- Ton nom ?  
MIINNCEE, ce dit Reiko  
Reiko avait désormais le visage en feu, il était tellement plongé dans ses pensée qu'il s'était pas aperçut que de 1. Il observait ouvertement l'homme en face de lui et que 2. Il lui avait demandé son nom et que désormais il en avait très honte. ;  
-E-euh WAH~.. Laisser tomber voulez-vous..  
L'indivus ris alors un peu devant la gène de Reiko,  
\- Yuuma. Mon nom est Yuuma et toi ?  
Après lui avoir révélé son nom, Yuuma lui offrit un magnifique sourire et Reiko ajouta aussi qu'il avait de magnifique dents blanches..  
\- Hum.. Re..Reiko  
Vraiment, c'est quoi mon problème, les vampires sont-ils sensée autant exprimer leurs émotions ainsi ? Reiko ce souvint alors que depuis son départ de chez lui il n'avait pas encore pu boire une seule fois ce que Shin lui avait donné, alors quand Yuuma vu occupés a regarder autour de lui sans aucune raisons particulière Reiko pu une petit gorgée de la solution que lui avait donnée son frère.  
Quand le liquide traversa sa gorge Reiko fut pris d'une énorme chaleur dans son corps, alors que d'énorme gouttes de sueurs le pris, il perdit le contrôle de ses jambes et ce retrouva a genou, il avait du mal a respiré et mis sa mains sur sa gorge comme si celle-ci pouvait tout ramener a la normal, il toussa brillamment, cela ramena son attention à Yuuma qui se précipita sur lui pour lui demande si tout allait bien, même si il se doutait tout de même que la situation que lui offrait Reiko était loin de tout cela. Alors que Reiko continuait a souffrir, Yuuma le souleva ;  
-Euh.. Attend je t’emmène chez moi..  
Reiko ne du alors refuser cette étrange requête de son état et ce laissa faire.  
Il s’évanouit.  
Reiko ouvrit doucement ses yeux avec difficultés, le plafond il était en face de lui lui était inconnu, ce n'était pas celui de sa chambre… Sa chambre ?   
Reiko se leva en sursaut et dans son action il fit tombé la serviettes humide qui était sur son front ;  
-ça va mieux ?   
Il connaissait maintenant un peu mieux cette voix c'était celle de ;  
-Yuuta ?  
-YUUMA ! Y-U-U-M-A !  
\- Hum ...  
\- Voyons je vient peut-être de te sauver la vie, alors tu pourrais au mieux retenir mon nom tu ne crois pas ?  
Alors que Yuuma continua à s'exclamer, Reiko qui était encore dépasser sur la vitesse de tout ses événements cligna doucement des yeux pour tous ce les remémorer, pourquoi il était là ? Juste parce que ce stupide humain était courtois envers lui ?   
Humain ?  
Reiko se leva vite à la recherche d'une glace, car d'après ses souvenir la boisson que Shin lui donnait lui permettait d’être sous la « forme » d'une humain normal, et comme il n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie contact avec un miroir, il devait, non il voulait enfin voir sous sa forme actuel.  
Il entra alors dans ce qui semblait une salle de bain et a la vue du miroir sur la mur de sa droite, Reiko ralentit alors toute ses actions, il marcha d'un pas modéré vers le miroir, et dès qu'il ouvrit lentement ses yeux il se redécouvrit sous sa forme d'humain qui n'était pas très différente de sa forme de vampire, il avait pu se « voir » grâce a de nombreuses peintures de lui et de sa famille ;  
Le Reiko de maintenant avait toujours des cheveux court noir, aussi profond que ses yeux qui n'avait aucune cernes, sont visage avait garder sa pâleur, même si on pouvait tout de même voir un peu de rougeurs au-dessus de ses pommettes, quand à ses canines avait considérablement rétréci, elle était a peine percevable, le sang n'avait pas que atteint ses joues, mais aussi ses lèvres, les lèvres de Reiko était tel un rouge sang… on aurait même pu ce douter de quelque chose..  
Après un certains temps de cherche Yuuma retrouve Reiko dans sa salle e bain . ;  
\- ç-ça va ??  
\- Dit-moi tu est toujours essouffler ?  
\- Euh non….  
Yuuma aussi resta abasourdit quand il reprit peu à peu sa respiration, il trouvait Reiko changer depuis qu'il l'avait emmener chez lui.. Il le trouvait plus, beaucoup plus…  
\- Elles sont où ?  
\- Euh… Quoi ? Dit Yuuma qui venait de ce réveiller de ses pensées  
\- Mes affaires, pardi ! Elles sont où ? Comment je rentre sans ça ?  
Yuuma rit  
\- Il y a quoi de drôle ?  
\- Ce ne sont plus tes affaires Reiko ! Maintenant que tu est ici, elles sont a moi !  
\- Qu'est ce que vous dites ?! Ce n'est pas comme si j’étais rentré ici de mon plein gré ! Rendez-les moi !  
\- Je voudrais bien… Mais ma mémoire me joue des tours...C'est fâcheux, non ?  
Yuuma s'adossa contre l'entrée de la porte, les bras croisée sur sa poitrine et il avait encore ce sourire que Reiko commençait à détester un peu plus.  
\- Et ses quoi ses vêtements ? V-VOUS M'AVEZ TOUCHEZ ??? Reiko était resté bouchée bée, en attende d'une réponse de la part de Yuuma, même s'il connaissait déjà sa réponse.  
\- Ce son mes vêtements, et oui, mais dit comme sa j'ai l'air d'un pervers, après tout on reste entre mec.  
\- Et ces vêtements sont a vous ? Reiko pris quelques secondes pour les sentir, Il sont propres au moins ?!  
\- BIEN-SÛR !! Et je pense qu'il vous vont, non ? Tu as toi aussi 17 ans, je crois..  
Reiko ne savait pas « vraiment » quel âge il a ici, mais vu que Yuuma pense qu'il à 17 ans il allait l'affirmer,  
\- Ouais...  
\- Vraiment ? On a le même age ! Quelle surprise..  
On dirait pas qu'il a 17 ans pourtant qu'il est tellement petit, il a l'air tellement fragile que un petit coups pourrait le briser en deux.. Et sa peau est beaucoup trop clair pour un garçon…  
Dans ses Yuuma avait levé sa main vers la joue de Reiko,  
\- Tu fous quoi là :  
Reiko se défit alors du contact qu'avait mis Yuuma.  
\- Me touche pas et rend moi mes affaires ! J'ai encore un toît a me trouver !  
\- Tient ? Tu est a la rue ? A ton âge ? Quelle surprise..  
Cet élément avait l'air de faire réfléchir Yuuma,  
\- Et… Et si je te rendais tes affaires ?  
\- Vraiment ?  
Pas trop tôt  
\- Si.. Si et seulement si, tu me sert en tant que assistant dans mon travail, et ici !  
Reiko resta un moment bouche bée devant cette proposition..  
\- Tu rigole j'espère.. Tu veux que je te sers de domestiques et en plus de sa tu veux que je t'aide dans tes activités de voleur ? Ahah, tu peut toujours courir, tu est beaucoup trop louche pour que j'habite avec toi, ou autre !  
\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fait tout les jours tu sait !  
\- Je n'en sait rien, OK ? Je ne peut pas savoir si je serai en sécurité dans… ici ..  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu n'aura rien a craindre ici, l'espèce du coin est dite supprimé..  
Reiko perdit de suite son sourire moqueur vis-a-vis de la remarque de Yuuma  
\- l'espèce .. ? ah, de quoi tu parles ?  
Reiko sut très bien que quand Yuuma disait « l'espèce » il parlait bien-sûr de la sienne, il ce dit même avec son apparence d'humain Reiko avait tout de même pouvait tout de même être reconnu par Yuuma ou quelqu'un d'autre dans la rue… Ce village avait du voir eut aussi dut haut de leur colline l’incendie de sa maison..  
\- Je te dit que tu n'a pas a t’inquiète, si tu veux savoir mon boulot qui était de les éliminé a porté ses fruits ! Enfin je pense Ahah !  
Reiko en perdit ses couleurs, malgré pas pâleur, l'explication de Yuuma revenait à dire que si lui avait brulée son manoir, alors… Shin.. Avait tous cela pour rien ? Il avait échoué !  
Reiko se maintient alors au rebord du lavabo et mis une main sur son visage qui tentait encore de tombé la renverse..  
\- Tout va bien ??  
\- D-dit-moi.. Tu était où lors de cet incendit ?  
\- Ah ? Toi aussi tu en a entendu parlé.. Hum.. Moi, j'étais ici.. Pourquoi ?  
Reiko écouta alors la version de Yuuma, il était persuader que Shin avait réussi son coup.. Oui il avait réussi c'est sur impossible qu'il est échoué.. Il reprit alors on sérieux pour ne pas paraître louche ou encore,  
\- Bien !  
Yuuma resta perplexe par l'exclamation de Reiko ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait,  
\- J'ai dit « Bien », je veux bien accepter ton offre…  
Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je n'ai encore parlé a personne dans ce village..  
A ce moment Yuuma ce senti un peu mal ,il avait l'impression de lui forcer la main a vivre ici,alors que lui voulait juste un peu plus connaître Reiko, vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air de connaître la ville, oui juste pour sa !   
\- B-bien.. Oui, donc je te fais visiter !  
Yuuma lui n'aurait jamais cur qu'il accepterait il se sentit déstabilisée aussi, il pensais que sa vie continuerait après que Reiko lui ait donné un bon coup de poing sur le visage et qu'il soit partit, mais vu.. Que reiko n'a pas pris cette option, il se retrouve maintenant alors une nouvelle bouche a nourrir… Ce Reiko pouvait aussi bien être un voleur et profiter de sa gentillesse après l'avoir observée plusieurs jours lui et son butin afin de pouvoir lui volé dès la nuit levè.. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire aucun pas en arrière désormais ...Et merde.  
\- Tu va dormir ici cette nuit, ok ? Yuuma lui montra un sofa ou Reiko veillera cette nuit,  
\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu me montre 2, 3pièces et c'est tout ? Tu me dit pas quels taches je vais effectuer aujourd'hui pour que j'en finissent ?  
\- Reiko… Tu n'as pas la notion du temps ou quoi ? Il est déjà 01:42 sur la pendule, tu veux vraiment faire le ménage en pleine nuit ?  
Vu que Reiko n'avait jamais eu a dormir, il n'avait pas non plus besoin de ce soucier du temps, mais vu qu'il avait bu la solution de Shin, il s'était dit que le sommeil viendrai de lui même, apparemment cela ne devait pas encore faire fait, car il ne trouvait pas la moindre onde de sommeil dans ce canapé.  
Il était désormais, dans le noir avec une petit fenêtre a coté de la pendules  
Tic..Tac...Tic..Tac…..  
Bizarrement Reiko trouva peu un peu le sommeil, ses yeux était de plus en plus lourd il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses paupière de tombé doucement… Alors qu'il dérivait doucement dans un rêve Reiko aperçut par la lumière de la Lune le visage de,  
\- PÈRE !  
La vue de son père recouvert de crase comme lui ce matin avec cette face fatigué avait réveille Reiko qui avait enfin commençait à somnoler, il pas très sur de ce qu'il venait de voir, de ce visage qui venait d’apercevoir … Il fut pris alors d’immense sueur froides, tout le long de ton dos… Il aurait voulu ne jamais, JAMAIS revoir ce visage.. S'il le voyait cela voulais juste dire que...  
\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Yuuma ce mis a bailla, Reiko venait sûrement de la réveiller d'un profond sommeil, sa main sous son débardeur , Yuuma habillé d'un boxer les yeux mis clos s'avança vers le canapé vers ou Reiko devait dormir ;  
\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?  
\- N-NON ! du tout. Reiko amena ses genou jusque sa poitrine et y posa sa tête, il devait déjà ce fait le plus discrets possible maintenant qu'il connaissant les intention de Yuuma envers son espèce, il devait jouer d'une façon la plus « humaine » possible...  
\- A ton age sérieux ? Ahah ! Tu veux aussi dormir dans mon lit ? Comme chez Maman ? Ahah  
\- O-oui…  
Yuuma encore fut pris au dépourvu, Reiko n'a cècé de prendre toutes ses paroles au pied de la lettre, désormais il devait faire attention au moindre de ses paroles, s'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de riqsuer ;  
-Euh.. bas.. Ok...Monte… Putaiin  
Yuuma et Reiko montèrent alors l'escalier pour se diriger vers la chambre de Yuuma ;  
\- Bien hum… Si tu veux j'ai un grand fauteuil là, ou… Mon lit, mais fut que tu est l'invité, tu peut aller sur la fauteuil !  
\- Q-QUOI ?  
Ce n'est pas parce qu'il devait jouer à l'humain qu'il devait aussi se faire humilier et dormir dans.. Cette chose..   
\- Non, je préfère dormir sur le lit merci !  
\- H-hein.. Et maintenant il à des envies de noble...H-HUM ! Vu que c'est moi qui décide tu te mettre sur le fauteuil. Yuuma avait fait en sorte de ressortir sa voix la plus sérieuse possible, mais Reiko n'en prêta attention et s'allongea confortablement dans le lit.  
\- Oï-! Reiko, Tu m'écoute !  
\- Chut, je dors..  
En plus d'être chiant, il est arrogant !  
Ne voulais pas faire plus de discussion pour cette nuit Yuuma s'allonge sur la fauteuil, pendant que Reiko lui restait allongé sur le lit, ne pouvais plus fermer l’œil de la nuit. La vision de son père par cette fenêtre, lui avait donné une douche froide, il se dit qu'il n'arriverait plus à dormir de la nuit, cette hallucination était trop horrible… Sans même sans rendre compte, Reiko était déjà profondément endormis…  
Terri...Terriblement bon… Sa sent terriblement bon…Je ne sais pas comment décrire cette odeur, mais… Elle est déliciieuse….  
\- WAAH!! PUTAIN REIKO TU FOUS QUOI ??!!  
\- H-hein ??  
Reiko ouvrit difficilement les yeux, après avoir entendu Yuuma qui s'est écrié, il le vit arracher au accoudoir du fauteuil, comme s'il fuyait quelque chose, son visage était tout rouge et sa main cachée quelque chose sûr son cou ;  
\- J-JE REVE PAS LA !! T-TU VIENS DE…  
\- Hein ? Quoi ?  
Reiko somnolait encore… C'était sa première nuit en tant que humain, et son corps devait récupérer pas mal d'heure de sommeil en retard..  
\- TU VEUX DE ME LÉCHER LE COU TEME !!  
\- Q-quoi ??  
\- Mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas y croire.. Je t'accueil chez moi tranquille et quoi pendant le nuit tu.. Tu en profite pour…  
Reiko encore un peu sonné par la grande voix de Yuuma n'a pas compris pour qu'elle raison il était affolé, et pourquoi et comment il s'était trouvé sur le même fauteuil que Yuuma et pas sur le lit ;  
\- Sérieux, tu ne vois pas CECI ??  
Yuuma désigna alors un suçon légèrement violacé qui était bien visible..  
\- Euh.. Je suis supposé savoir ce que c'est ?  
\- Logiquement oui ! Tu viens a peine de ma le faire ! P-Putain laisse tombé !! Je vais me doucher ! Raah !  
Après que Yuuma soit partie dans une autre pièce de sa maison, il prit peut à peu conscience de ce qui venait de ce passer… Il se souvenait qu'il avait senti un délicieuse odeur, il compris alors que cette odeur s'agissait du sang de quelqu'un.. ! MINCE !! Si il avait bien tout compris, ses instincts de vampire s'éveillait la nuit ! Donc n'a aucun contrôle sur ses envies de sang, durant son sommeil, cela va devenir un vrai problème..   
Reiko se retrouvait désormais devant une table à manger, bien plus petite que celle dans son manoir, mais bien plus amical ;  
\- Alors, tu veux manger quoi ce matin ?  
Yuuma était devant les fourneaux, Reiko remarqua aussi que un pansement était présent sur la marque qu'il avait faites plus tôt ce matin ;  
\- J'ai des toast, des œuf.. Hum.. Du beurre ? Ahah  
Reiko ne connaissait en rien ses mots, dans les livres qu'il avait pu lire il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé, pour lui c'était une première de ne pas boire du sang,  
\- Euh.. D-u beurre ?  
\- Ha ? Avec des toast ?  
-H..Hum.. Dit, moi c'est quoi ceci ?  
Reiko venait de désigner un objet ovale en métal qui était posée sur la table ;  
\- La casserole ?  
\- ça sert à quoi ?  
Yuuma se retourna alors complètement pour faire à Reiko, pour lui le plus bizarre était que malgré son étrange question, Reiko gardait une face des plus sérieuse, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était…  
\- Euh.. Sa sert à préparer des choses... Dit-moi tu as vécu coupé du monde ou quoi ? Ahah !  
\- Ahah … Quel humour..et d’ailleurs chauffer quoi ?  
Après quelques instant Reiko se vit servir, il n'était pas servi dans un grand bol comme à son habitude, mais dans un cercle.. Qu'est ce que c'est? Reiko se rendit alors compte, que le monde des humains lui était complètement inconnu, leurs quotidienne, leurs alimentations, tout, il savait alors qu'a cet instant devant ce petit-déjeuné, il allait devoir tout apprendre de ce monde.  
Alors afin de commencer quelque part pour ses recherches, il entama en toute méfiance ce qui était présent sur la table  
-H,hu-  
Le ventre de Reiko se contracta soudainement, sa gorge n'arrivait pas a avaler le contenu de son plat, sans s'en rendre compte il fonça jusqu’à la salle de bain et déversa tout le liquide qui était présent dans sa bouche dans les toilettes, alors qu'il fut pris de quelques vertiges et qu'il continuait à tenir le rebords de la cuvette, il conclut une chose ;  
\- La nourriture humaine est horrible..  
En ce retournant cela n'étonna en rien Reiko de voir Yuuma sur le rebords de la porte les bras croisée sur sa poitrine, maintenant c'était un peu comme une habitude, de le voir là sûr le coté le sourire au lèvre dès qu'il venait de découvrir quelques choses sur lui ou sur les humains..   
Sans trop y faire attention Reiko se releva, se rinça la bouche et prévient alors à Yuuma que ses toast était affreux, juste avant de retourner dans la salle à manger. Reiko ne mangeas alors rien de la matinée, il préféra largement boire de l'eau et observée la nuque de Yuuma.. Encore perplexe par ce qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit…  
\- Bon ! Et si on y allait ?  
\- Où ?  
\- Bas voyons, à mon travail ! Et je te rappel que tu est mon employé à partir d'aujourd'hui !  
\- O-oh… Il n'est donc pas qu'un simple voleur. Mais je n'ai rien pour me vêtir ici…  
\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai tout dans mon armoire !  
Yuuma se dirigea alors dans sa chambre, et après s'être changé il apporta des vêtements neufs à Reiko ;  
\- Wo~ Sa te va comme un gant..  
\- Merci…  
Reiko était vêtit d'une chemise rouge avec des boutons de couleurs noirs et d'un slim noir ;  
\- Comme s'il était fait pour toi, Haha…  
C'est cette remarque qu'il intrigua de suite Reiko.. C'est vrai sa..Yuuma n'est pas du tout de cette corpulence alors pourquoi a-t-il des vêtements de cet tailles ici..Reiko fit alors comme si de rien n'était, se contentant de suivre alors Yuuma or de chez lui.  
Plus il avançait dans les rues plus il y avait d'humains, de toutes sortes, bon, mauvais, affreux, les odeurs était toutes différentes selon-lui, parfois même il était obliger de ce bouchée le nez à cause de l'odeur que dégager certaines personnes, mais il arrivait tout de même à couvrir tout cela, grâce à la personne à coté de lui.. Yuuma, son odeur était des plus exquise, il compris un peu mieux pourquoi même dans son sommeil, le vampire en lui n'avait pas pu se calmer… Même s'il craignait que ce soir aussi il mettrait encore son identité en danger, même s'il n'avait encore aucune explications logique pour suivre cette humain, Reiko se disait que aujourd'hui le goûter était son objectif premier, et de toute façons Yuuma l’héberger, ce qui le laissé plusieurs occasions.  
\- Nous y voila ! Reiko, mon nouvel assistant je suis fier de te montrer ma boutique !  
\- Une boutique...Humm..  
\- Enfin c'est plutôt une bibliothèque, voit-tu !  
Enfin un mot que je comprend..se dit Reiko  
\- Mais ce n'est pas une simple bibliothèque, vois-tu.. Dedans il n'y a que des ouvrages sur les Vampires !  
Reiko cru pâlir plus qu'il ne l'était, c'était une blague non ? Yuuma lui avait déjà dit en premier lieu qu'il avait peut-être tué sa famille et en prime il était un sorte d'accro au Vampire ? Mais du bon ou du mauvais coté ?  
\- Et bien-sûr que des ouvrages pour les nuire  
Mauvais coté..  
\- Tu..Tu sais Yuuma je ne pense pas que je pourrais t'aider en quoique ce soit dans ton travail..Haha..  
\- Tu ne veux donc pas récupérer tes affaires ?  
Mince, ce dit alors Reiko, il était bel et bien coincé avec lui, qui est un « ennemi » de son espèce.. N'ayant pas d'autre choix il se décida alors à entrer dans la boutique de Yuuma, un cloche présente en au de la porte venait d'annoncer leur arrivé.  
Malgré le confinement des lieux, il y avait au moins des centaines de livres présent dans la librairie, le plafond aussi qui atteints environ 3 mètres de haut était entourés de multiples ouvrages.. Alors tous ça parle de Vampire.. A croire que je ne me connais pas beaucoup.. Reiko fut tellement impressionné par le nombreux de revus, qu'il n'avait point remarquer Yuuma qui était a présent derrière lui ;  
\- Sa t'impressionne ?  
Son souffle venait à peine d’effleurer l'oreille de Reiko qui se recula à toute vitesse de lui ;  
\- A..Oui ..C'est, super !  
Yuuma contourna Reiko pour se diriger vers l'arrière de la boutique et proposer à Reiko de déposé leurs manteaux sur le porte-manteau, Reiko ne refusa pas et le lui passa,  
\- Bien.. Maintenant on fait quoi ?  
\- On attend des clients !  
Yuuma venait de prononcer ses paroles que la cloche accrocher à la porte venait de retentir, vu la voix du client qui demandait si quelqu'un était là c'était une femme, Yuuma se précipita alors afin de lui souhaité la bienvenu, après quelques échanges avec Yuuma elle quitta les lieux après être passé à la caisse, Reiko s'avança alors vers Yuuma qui lui expliqua qu'elle recherchait à savoir si un ouvrage sur la cuisine contre les Vampires était encore disponible;  
\- La cuisine contre les Vampire ? C'est quoi ses balivernes ? Reiko se mis alors à un peu rire au vu de la situation  
\- Il n'y a rien de drôle Reiko, cela existe vraiment ! Ce sont des ingrédients qui nuisent aux Vampires !  
\- Ah~, et tu les utilisent toi ?  
\- Bien-sûr ! Dit Yuuma sur un ton des plus sérieux.  
Reiko fut alors submergée par un sentiment étrange et ce remémora ce qui c'était passé plus tôt dès qu'il avait mangé ce que Yuuma lui avait préparer… Il se dit que non seulement dans ce corps d'humain à cause Yuuma il ne pourra rien avaler, mais aussi qu'il le soupçonne d'être un Vampire ! Reiko croisa alors le regard de Yuuma qui était revenu à la normal, un regard empli de joie..  
\------------------------------------------------  
\- Alors ? Comment tu la trouvé ton 1er jour ?  
Reiko était épuisée, déjà que sa journée avait mal commençait, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, n'avait rien avaler et avant travaillé toute la journée, une première pour lui.. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était retrouvé le lit de Yuuma, il se demanda alors si tout les humains avait à vivre un enfer pareil tous les jours.  
Reiko et Yuuma rentrèrent, Yuuma indiqua alors les produits à utiliser pour que Reiko se lave, pendant ce temps, il retourna dans sa chambre, s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et sortie un parchemin et une plume de son tiroir, il commença alors à rédiger quelques lignes le sourire au lèvre ;  
« Journal d'observation ;  
\- Attaque la nuit  
\- Ne supporte pas les aliments contre les Vampires »  
Yuuma remis alors doucement les objets dans le fond du tiroir et pris soin de le fermer à clé pour évité tout accident éventuel,  
\- Sa commence enfin à devenir intéressent !  
–  
WOW~ déjà la fin du troisième chapitre j'ai pu atteindre les 5000 mots avec ma plus grande volontée ! J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre n'a pas était trop longue et assez facile à lire, vu que c'est ma fiction je ne serai en faire une critique objective pour les erreurs que j'ai sûrement du commettre, à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !   
Je vois beaucoup de gens lire ma fiction, mais aucun review, j’attends de vos avis, following et fav'! Bientôt !  
–  
Chapitre IV – Durant la nuit  
« -Tu sent bon..  
\- Ha ??  
\- Je peut..Just- »


	4. Chapitre IV – Durant la nuit

Chapitre IV – Durant la nuit

« Comment peut-tu être aussi naïf ? Moi être dupé, jamais ! Pour un fin connaisseur comme moi, cela ce voyait à des kilomètres Reiko, oui à des kilomètres que tu n'est pas des nôtres, quand je dit que j'étais un expert en la matière ce n'étais pas pour t'impressionner, mais plutôt pour te transmettre un message ou plutôt un avertissement pour ce qu'il allait t'arriver.. Déjà que je n'ai pas encore complété ma vengeance il fallait que tu apparaisses devant moi, devant mes yeux qui avait déjà souffert.Mais ce n'est pas assez apparemment, non il fallait qu'une autre vermine de ton espèce soit encore en vie ici, dans MA ville. Mais maintenant que tu est ici, je ne laisserais pas passer cette chance, car oui Reiko je ne vais en aucun cas faire ami ami avec toi pour de vrai comme tu semble le croire...Je veux juste te faire souffrir... »  
Sans prévenir, Reiko entra d'un pas calme dans la pièce,  
\- Euh.. Yuuma ?  
\- Oui ?lui dit-il avec un grand sourire,  
\- J'ai terminé tu peux y aller.. Si tu le souhaite..  
« Tss, pourquoi tu rougis même ? Cela me dégoûte ! »  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y aller plus tard, tu peut déjà aller te coucher si tu veux.  
Yuuma vérifia encore une fois que son tiroir était bien fermée avant de quitter la pièce. Il entra alors dans la salle de bain, qui était embaumée de l'odeur de Reiko, et par réflexe Yuuma se boucha le nez, L'odeur de Vampire, de suite il ouvrit les fenêtres quelques temps pour faire dissipé l'épaisse brume présente dans la pièce, puis pris son temps pour se dévêtir.  
Dévêtu, il s'avança lentement jusqu’à son miroir, et regarda aujourd'hui encore les nombreuses brûlures qui composait son corps depuis son plus jeune âge, depuis ce jour.... Il pesta encore sur la laideur de son corps malgré ses muscles qui était bien bâti, et s'avança vers la douche et mis l'eau à froid.  
A son arriver dans sa chambre Reiko était déjà entrain de « dormir », il ne savait ce qu'il l’empêchait de foncer vers lui et de l'étranger jusqu’à plus souffle, mais il devait encore se retenir, dans quelques temps il pourras beaucoup le faire souffrir.. Bientôt, ce disait-il.. Mais avant cela il devant à tout prix crée un grand lien entre lui et Reiko pour le faire tomber de haut. Il se coucha alors, pas comme hier dans le fauteuil, mais cette fois si dans le lit avec le plus grand courage qu'il avait en lui, même s'il risquait de se faire attaquer aujourd'hui encore et qu'il devait rester sur ses gardes, il devait faire de son mieux pour que tous ses rapprochements paraissent crédibles, pour qu'il devient des camarades, des amis...  
En essayant le plus possible de reposer toutes ses pulsions meurtrières, Yuuma ce coucha à coté de Reiko, dans le lit, il se disait que oui, il devait se rapprocher de lui par tout les moyens possibles..  
Le matelas froid, à cause de la température glacial de Reiko, Yuuma ressenti un petit frisson qui lui donna vite mal à laisse…  
Quelques dizaines de minutes était déjà passé, il ne trouvait point le sommeil, mais alors qu'il comptait prendre un verre d'eau pour étancher sa soif, Reiko se mis tout doucement à bouger ;  
\- H-umm…  
Comme la veille...se dit alors Yuuma  
Oui car tout comme la veille, lors de sa première nuit avec Reiko, il avait commencé à emmètre beaucoup de gémissements avant de se lever de s'attaquer à lui, et malgré les apparences pendant cette courte période Reiko se trouvait extrêmement fort, la lueur de la lune sur son visage lui avait donné un air plus puissant, plus sauvage dès qu'il l'avait rejoins sur son fauteuil, et Yuuma s'était trouvé tellement inférieur et impuissant en essayait tant bien que mal de repousser de toutes ses forces Reiko.  
Yuuma avait eut que un moment d’inattention et Reiko en avait profité pour le chevaucher, il était complètement choqué par la vitesse de déplacement du Vampire, en une fraction de seconde celui-ci s'était déjà retrouvé sur lui. Son stress était au maximum, car malgré sa carrure les Vampires restaient rudement puissants et encore plus la nuit, Yuuma entrepris alors de repousser son ennemis mais en vain.  
Le souffle de Yuuma était de plus en plus saccadé car malgré la situation la fatigue le prennais, et utiliser toutes ses forces ce soir venait d'énormément l'épuiser.. mais avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre Reiko toujours « inconscient » venait de s’abaisser sur lui, ou plutôt vers son cou, cette source de désir et de bien être pour tout les Vampire.  
Et pour Yuuma aussi cette étrange « obsession » que avait les Vampires sur cette zone lui restait encore inconnu.  
Reiko était désormais à quelques centimètres de sa nuque, Yuuma ayant compris ses intentions réfléchi alors sur diverses façons de s'enfuir, mais la seule qu'il peut trouver, était de prendre la boisson qu'il avait volé à Reiko, mais lui le savait.. Il savait très bien à quoi servait cette boisson, elle permettait à Reiko de rester 2 jours de plus en tant que Humain, et si par malheur il lui en donnait il serrait forcer de rester encore ici… 2 Jours de plus avec un satanée Vampire, ce dit alors Yuuma, mais se connaissant il ne le supporterais pas, il ne le supporterais plus de la voir quelques jours de plus, car oui.. Yuuma ne veux pas tuer un « humain » il veux tuer Reiko sous sa vrai forme, alors il fallait même un instant d'intention de Reiko sous sa vraie forme pour l’anéantir, mais le moment n'est pas encore venu..  
Reiko était encore plus collé à lui, Yuuma lui même se demander « pourquoi t'en de lenteur ? », tout en ce poussant cette question il avait effleuré des doigts la solution de Reiko qui se trouvait en dessus de son matelas, après tout le choix de la fuite était évident.. Yuuma tenta alors en vain d’attraper cette bouteille, ses efforts pousser au maximum et réussi à la la faire rouler or du lit, même ce petit moment de victoire s’arrêta de suite dès que Reiko commença à murmurer quelques mots ;  
\- Tu… Sent terriblement bon…  
Le nez de Reiko effleurai doucement la nuque de Yuuma, contrairement à lui qui était resté immobile espérant que Reiko s’arrête là.. Yuuma était au bord de la rupture.. Terrifié, vraiment terrifié…. Comme ce jour sentait les larmes, elles commençait à lentement couler sur ses yeux, certains de ses souvenirs venait de voir le jours… Et il se maudit aujourd'hui encore d'être si faible face à ses créatures.. Encore trop faible pour les battre…  
Yuuma avait commencer à trembler, et dès ce mouvement Reiko s’arrêta net.  
\- Ha..,  
Reiko se leva alors lentement du lit.. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, il pris son temps pour sortir de la pièce, tout en laissant un Yuuma complètement désarmée par la situation.. « -Il.. Ne m'a rien fait ? », Yuuma se demanda alors si Reiko avait était sensible à ses larmes… Il resta un temps bouche bée, et entrepris lui aussi se lever, pour voir se que le Reiko « Vampire » était parti faire, tout en repousser la bouteille de Reiko sous le lit ;  
Yuuma descendit lentement les escaliers, ne voulant pas se faire repérer pas Reiko, il le découvrit alors dans la cuisine, en train de dévaliser le réfrigérateur, Yuuma se questionna alors sur son état, et s'il avait retrouvé son état « normal » ;  
\- R-reiko ? Que cherches-tu ? Même dans cette panique Yuuma essayait de poser sa question avec le plus de confiance, car l'épisode précédent le terrifiait encore,  
\- S-..  
\- Quoi ?  
Yuuma pris un peu plus de confiance c'était avancer vers Reiko, il était près de lui toucher son épaule, et ce fut pour lui,la pire solution.. Reiko venait de lui attraper le col de son pyjama et l'avais entraîné avec une vitesse folle sur le mur le plus proche, Reiko écrasait Yuuma de son poids et tel un murmure il lui dit ;  
\- DU SANG ! Car si je ne peux pas avoir le tien.. Il m'en faudra un autre !!  
Reiko était changé, ce dit Yuuma, il avait l'air plus grand et beaucoup moins innocent que quand il était transformer en humain, car en ce moment même il était terriblement fort, ses orteils arrivait à peine à toucher le sol, Yuuma avait énormément de mal à respirer à cause de la main qui lui serrait le cou,  
\- H-Ha.. Ha… R-re… Lache-mo...i !!  
Reiko resta impassif face à la demande de Yuuma, il se redressa lentement et le regarda avec ses yeux qui était passé d'un noir profond à du rouge luisant, et après quelques instants il déposa Yuuma à terre, celui-ci se mis alors à beaucoup tousser,  
\- Pu-putain !! H-ha..  
Mais Reiko n'en était pas resté là, à peine il venait de déposé Yuuma qu'il se colla plus fortement à lui, leurs torses ce touchèrent et Reiko pris le menton de Yuuma et le tourna vers le sien. Leurs respirations se mélangèrent alors,  
\- Ton sang me plais..  
Alors pourquoi n'en avoir pas pris tout à l'heure ?  
Yuuma s'attendait alors au pire, Reiko n'était pas dans son état « normal », il s'était privé de sang durant quelques jours, il devait rapidement le calmer s'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre du sang, son sang.  
\- Calme-toi Reiko.. Tu n'est pas dans ton état normal !  
Reiko lui afficha alors un sourire en coin, puis rapprocha un peu plus son visage de sa proie,  
\- Tu préférerais que je boive ceux des villageois ? Ceux de voisins ?  
Yuuma se figea à ces paroles, Reiko venait de le menacer... ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il fasse des victimes, là où il avait vécu.. Mais si on retournait la situation dans tout les sens, c'téait bien lui le responsable de tout cela, il avait « choisi » de recueillir Reiko.. Alors toutes les actions à venir sera de.. Sa faute..  
Yuuma leva avoir son poignet jusqu'au lèvres de Reiko, il le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air provocateur,  
\- P-prend le mien, et ne fait pas de victimes ici !  
Reiko resta là sans rien dire tout près de Yuuma, comme s'il essayait de prendre le meilleur moment pour le mordre, Reiko le regarda alors intensément dans les yeux ;  
\- Je préfère là~…  
Et sans prévenir, Reiko pris possession de son cou,  
\- Ah !, et dans cet effet de surprise que Yuuma était pris, il ne trouva aucun moyen de s'échapper de l'emprise du Vampire.  
Reiko goûtait enfin la source de son plaisir, et il n'était pas prêt de s’arrêter. Yuuma était délicieux et son sang chaud ne le laissait pas indifférent, ce brûlant liquide coulait doucement le long de sa gorge, alors afin de plus profité de ce plaisir, Reiko amena sa main libre vers le cou de Yuuma pour plus ce rapprocher de lui. Enivrer par cet échange il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de fermer les yeux afin de plus en profiter, plus ce concentrer sur son goût..  
Il suçait son cou avec la plus grande voracité, c'est à cet instant qu'il entendit alors de nombreux gémissements de la part de Yuuma, il était plaintif et remplis de douleurs, mais malgré cela donnait à Reiko l'envie de continuer jusqu’à bout, il voulait en entendre plus..  
Yuuma était perdu, de tous les livres qu'il avait pu lire, explorer et relus on n'avait jamais décrit un tel degrés d’excitation dès qu'on était mordu, son sang ce répandait sur ses joues et sur un endroit gênant de son anatomie, tout les crocs de Reiko éveillé quelques choses qu'il l'enivrait, tout son corps vibrait à chaque sucions que lui donnait Reiko, il était tellement absorbé par ses nombreuses sensations qu'il n'arrivzit plus à contrôler sa voix, comme si cette situation venait d’éveiller quelques choses de nouveaux chez lui.. Chez eux..  
Reiko entrepris alors d'attraper les hanches de son partenaire d'une forte poigne, celui-ci enroula alors automatiquement les jambes autour de son bourreaux, et dans cette position peu confortable il entamèrent de violents petits coups de bassin qu'il virent tourner la tête de Yuuma. Tous ses sens était concentrée vers son cou où son sang qui s’échappait lui donnait quelques moments de flottements, de vertiges et son bassin, qui était comme connecté avec celui de Reiko. Ses yeux mi-clos posait son regards sur un tout nouveaux Reiko, pas le timide, l'humain ou le Vampire, mais un Reiko sensuel,  
\- H..Ha~ Reiko~, n-  
\- H-hum~ ?  
\- Ne t’arrête pas ~  
Yuuma se retrouva lui aussi tout étonné de ses paroles, ils devaient arrêter, mais dès les mots sortit de sa bouche, cela avant pris un tout autre sens.. Reiko lui infligea plusieurs autres coups et retira ses crocs de Yuuma pour le regarder ses yeux déjà envahit par ce court plaisir. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller plus mais..  
\- Reiko..No-  
Sans écouter, la plainte de Yuuma il l'embrassa  
_____________________________________________  
Disparu,  
Durant toute la matinée Reiko était introuvable, il avait pourtant cherché partout, dans la chambre, la salle de bain, la cuisine, le bureau, le jardin, tout. Il s'était volatilisée, Yuuma se demanda alors si Reiko se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière.. Et si cela l'avait beaucoup trop choqué..  
En ce moment précis, Yuuma ne s’inquiétait pas vraiment pour Reiko, mais pour les personnes qu'il allait rencontrer en chemin, il n'est pas dans son état normal alors s'il ce balade dans les rues.. Yuuma imaginait le pire.. Car même après la nuit très étrange qu'il on passé ensemble, Yuuma ne ressentait rien pour lui, enfin il ne devait rien ressentir pour lui...  
\- Putain..  
Il n'était même pas 11 heures qu'il était déjà fatigué par les recherches qu'il avait effectuer.. Il conclut alors que Reiko était partit, sa vengeance non accompli il al-  
\- Bonsoir Yuuma !  
Celui-ci se leva d'un bond de sa chaise en risquant de la faire tomber en voyant Reiko débarquer dans la cuisine,  
\- Mm-mais.. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ??  
Reiko un peu perplexe face à cette question mis un peu de temps pour y répondre, il expliqua alors qu'il était juste partit faire un tour dans la ville, il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion la première fois qu'il est venu ici, et puis il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais être à coté de lui ce matin l'avait mis mal à l'aise,  
Tout en disant cela, Yuuma remarqua que Reiko avait bel et bien repris son apparence d'humain, son stresse accumuler durant toute la matinée c'était tout de suite calmée, il se dit alors que par n'importe quel moment il devait lui faire boire le contenu du flacon, pour qu'ils ne fassent pas la même erreur que la veille.  
\- Ok, assis-toi et raconte-moi ta promenade,  
et c'est ce que fit Reiko jusqu’à 18 heure, sachant qu'il n'était jamais sortit du manoir il expliqua sans s’arrêter sa journée passée à l'extérieur, mais pris un petit temps de pause, car il se disait que s’agiter autant sur ce qu'il racontait devait ennuyait Yuuma, alors il se leva avec l'intention de repartir dans sa chambre.  
\- Non attend reste…  
Yuuma venait de lui attraper le bras pour le retenir, il le regardait droit dans les yeux,  
\- C'est sympa de t'écouter...  
\- Ah.. Oui, mais je n'ai plus rien à dire,  
Le visage de Reiko était désormais recouvert d'un large sourire, pour répondre à Yuuma, mais ce sourire fondu quand il contempla un peu plus Yuuma,  
\- Qu- qu'est ce que tu as.. Au cou ?  
Reiko rapprocha lentement sa main vers le cou de Yuuma, il lui souleva un peu le menton pour savoir pour quelque raison il avait un pansement à cet endroit là.  
\- Pourquoi tu en a un.. à cette endroit.. C'est assez étrange  
Reiko leva alors les yeux vers Yuuma d'un regard interrogateur, mais celui-ci était pris d'une couleur vive au visage et le regardait sans répondre quoique ce soit, ce fut quand Reiko s’apprêta à dire quelque chose qu'il lui détourna le regard et dégagea rapidement la main de Reiko,  
\- C-'est rien de spécial..   
Il mis alors sa main sur son cou, et sans savoir pour quelle raison il dit,  
\- Tu.. Tu pense quoi..De moi ?  
Reiko se redressa vivement face à cette demande,  
\- Q-QUOI ?!  
C'était quoi cette question ? Il pense qu'il est normal évidement ! Il se remis alors à regarder Yuuma tout en bégayent une sorte de réponse, voir Yuuma gêné à ce point, lui donna une image furtive de lui en train de...De..HEIN ?!  
Il se recula encore plus vivement de Yuuma confus par ses pensées,  
\- J-je.. Tu est normal, un a-..Ami ? Je pense que c'est le terme le plus qualifier pour ce genre de moment…  
Même si cette image qui venait d’apparaître dans sa tête le laissa perplexe sur sa folle imagination de Yuuma, il se rassit à la table de la cuisine avec Yuuma,  
\- Hhum.. Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Heu.. ! Yuuma fit pris alors d'un énorme rougissement, depuis que Reiko était ici, il avait faiblis, il le savait il se sentait beaucoup plus faible, il n'était plus maître de lui-même,  
\- Euh...Juste...Juste comme ça, car.. Depuis hier..Tu .. Tu me donne l'impression que… Hum rien laisse tomber, je.. je vais désinfecter ma..Ma plaie.  
Yuuma parti alors toujours aussi gêne.. Après quelques secondes assis, Reiko se leva et se précipita dans la chambre de Yuuma, où une étrange odeur régnait dans les lieux, il ouvrit une fenêtre et commença son but premier ;  
« Retrouver ses affaires, et partit d'ici. »  
Car pour Reiko rester ici, était futile, même s'il était à la quête de rien en particulier, rester ici avec Yuuma, avec lui, un homme était trop étrange pour lui, et depuis ce moment il avant senti son regard beaucoup plus insistant que les autres jours,  
Reiko se mis alors à retourner la chambre sans dessus dessous, sans trop faire de bruit. Il commença à chercher dans sa commode mais elle était fermée, alors il se mis à déplaça certains meubles, comme son armoire, et il vida tout les tiroirs qu'il put trouver, et après quelques une vingtaines de minutes il s'assit au sol, avec l'idée d’abandonner. Sa tête dans la moquette il tourna un peu sur lui même, quand soudain il s’arrêta, net. Il n'avais pas rêvé, il venait tous juste d’apercevoir un flacon bleu son le lit, son flacon bleu! Il le pris d'un main et par réflexe il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul, Yuuma doit encore être dans la salle de bain..Il trouva en même temps son sac, il fourra de suite son flacon et le cacha dans un tout autre endroit, pour être sûr de le plus ce le faire prendre avant de partir d'ici. Mais avant il devait tout faire pour distraire Yuuma pour choisir le moment propice pour s'en aller..  
Demain..  
_  
\- Putaiiin !!!  
Il n'est même plus question de faire ami-ami !Qu'es ce qui me prend, franchement ? J'ai changé, non ? Depuis le peu de temps qu'il est ici ! Qu'es ce qui me prend ? Que sont devenu mes ambitions contre lui, son espèce !!  
Yuuma se regarda dans le miroir avec le même regard de colère qu'il avait avant que Reiko ne débarque ici, et le même dès qu'il avait lorsqu'il prononçais le mot « Vampire ».Et il allais faire en sort qu'il reste ainsi, il devait éliminer Reiko, et sa vengeance sera complète..  
Maintenant il devait juste trouver le bon timing, il devra choisir un moment où Reiko sera confus, il ne vaudra pas trop le brusquer quand il allait le poignarder… Car il ne devait pas rester trop longtemps avec lui, son attitude change trop.. Cela le rend confus de rester avec lui…  
Demain… Je pense pouvoir m'en débarrasser… Et redevenir comma avant…  
__  
Oh~ je suis vraiment désolé du retard pour ceux et celles qui suivent cette fiction, je suis débordée avec mes nombreux examens, mais ne vous inquiété pas ! J' ai déjà commencé le début du dernier chapitre, alors sa ne devrais pas trop tarder !! A bientôt, et merci pour cette fidélités !!!  
Je ne mange pas et j'aime les commentaires autans que les étoiles **


	5. Chapitre V – Tout à une fin

Chapitre V – Tout à une fin

Le temps était des moins agréable, impossible d’apercevoir le ciel bleu sous ses épais nuages, et sous cette pluie sauvage. L’humidité était bien présente dans la cuisine où se trouvé Reiko, et sous le doux bruit de la pluie sur la vitre et des quelques gouttes d'eau qui coulait le long de son lavabo, il réfléchissait calmement, à chaque détails de son plan de ce soir, il se rappela tout d'abord de l'endroit où il avait caché son flacon et son sac rempli de ses vêtements, puis comment allait se dérouler la suite de la soirée.  
Premièrement il allait se précipité vers Yuuma dès que celui-ci rentra, il allait le débarrassée de ses nombreuses affaires s'il en a et tout faire pour être aimable avec lui, et il allait lui annoncer son départ sans le brusquer, il ne voulait pas créer de malentendu entre eux.. Après tout il avait apprécier les quelques temps qu'il avait passée auprès de Yuuma.  
Reiko venait à peine de finaliser son plan, qu'il entendit les clé dans la serrure, et vit Yuuma avec d'énormes sacs sous les bras, il s'empressa alors de l'aider à se débarrasser de tout cela,

\- Ah, bonsoir … Dit Reiko  
\- Bonsoir Reiko, quel temps de chien, non ?

Après avoir émis un petit sourire, Reiko aida Yuuma à se débarrassé de ses nombreuses affaires, et dès qu'il les eu dans la main, le visage de Reiko fut surpris par la poids de l'objet emballé,

\- C'est.. Très lourd.. Qu'est-ce donc ?

Les yeux rivés sur les paquets, Reiko ne remarqua pas le visage de Yuuma qui venait de se décomposée à ses mots, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes, pour qu'il sort de ses pensées,

\- R-rien, deux, trois petites bricoles de la boutique !

Il allèrent jusqu’à la chambre de Yuuma pour les déposés , puis Yuuma se dirigea vers la cuisine, 

\- Tu as faim ? Je ne vois pas de vaisselle donc j'imagine que tu n'as pas mangé.  
\- N-non, je n'ai rien mangé.. Je t'attendais, enfaîte..

Reiko s'assit alors dans un des fauteuil du salon, il entrepris de prendre un livre posé sur la table basse, afin de passer le temps.

Et voila ! C'est prêt !   
Yuuma venait de ressortir de la cuisine après quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, avec dans les mains une casserole de pâtes. Durant son court séjour ici, Reiko avait lui remarqué que sous sa forme humaine il aimait beaucoup ce plats.  
Ils s’attablèrent et commencèrent leurs dîners, mais cela fessait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'il avait commencé leur repas mais la seule chose qu'il animait la table était le bruits des couverts et de leurs bouches, une silence pèsent régnait dans la pièce et cela n'arrangeait pas Reiko qui voulait en venir sur le vive du sujet, son « départ ».   
Il décida alors de commencer un quelconque sujet de conversation, mais Yuuma l’interrompit aussitôt ;

\- Euh.. Enfaîte ..

C'est alors que Yuuma pris la parole,

\- Tu t'en vas ?

Reiko se senti aussitôt désarmé, lui qui avait prévenu de lui annonce calmement, voila que Yuuma déballe la nouvelle, mais se qui surpris plus Reiko , c'était comment Yuuma avait su..  
\- Les.. Affaires.. Enfin tes affaires…

Reiko se retourna alors pour comprendre ce que voulais lui dire Yuuma, mais ne vis rien, il regarda alors son Yuuma afin de comprendre ses dernières paroles ;

\- Il n'y a plus aucune de tes affaires dans la pièce, ni dans la chambre..

Car durant son séjour Yuuma avait remarqué que Reiko ne s'était pas fait discret, et nombreuses de ses vêtements avait été éparpillés ;

\- Je...suis désolé…Dit alors Reiko, les yeux fixé sur la table

Et il l'était vraiment, lui qui avait bien apprécié le caractère de son « colocataire », il n'avait pas souhaité repartir de suite.. Mais il était toujours à la recherche de son frère, il pensait que cela serait normal que au bout de quelques temps il devait se quitter, en bon terme, mais à la vu de la tête que Yuuma lui montrait, Reiko ressentit un petit frisson qui le laissait croire que partir d'ici ne serait pas facile..

\- Y-yuuma ?

Celui-ci le l'écoutait même plus depuis qu'il avait compris ce que prévoyait Reiko, il affichait une face des plus décomposée car il était vrai qu'il avait prévu de faire partir Reiko, mais il n'avais pas prévu quil partie de son pleins gré… Il avait déjà vécu le Reiko de nuit, alors s'il venait à partir d'ici, qu'allait vivre les habitants ?? Et le plan qu'il voulait exécuter n'était pas totalement prêt, c'est vrai qu'il avait bien acheté quelques choses pour une idée qu'il lui avait traversé l'esprit.. Mais il allait devoir…  
Yuuma décida alors de tout faire pour amener Reiko dans sa chambre où il avait déposé ses affaires pour son « plan »..  
Il se leva alors d'un bond et dit ;

\- Je.. Je vais te rendre ton sac..  
\- Quoi ?

Un petit doute envahit Reiko, il trouvait louche qu'il lui rende tout à coup ses affaires après tant de résistance, et de toute façon il les avait déplacé, mais il était curieux de voir se que Yuuma préparait, alors il se leva à son tour et suivi Yuuma jusqu’à la chambre à couché.  
_  
Le temps était comme en accords avec la situation, car dès son entrée dans la pièce un énorme éclair venait d'éblouir la pièce sonoriquement et visuellement, il venait à peine de traverser d'un pas le seuil de la pièce que Yuuma fonça sur lui et lui attrapa le cou d'une extrême violence, et l’amena vers un mur le plus proche . Par réflexe Reiko poussa le plus fort possible Yuuma vers le lit en face de lui, il le regarda d'un regard effrayé et interrogateur ;

\- Q- ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!

Reiko s’apprêta alors à prendre son sac caché la veille mais Yuuma lui attrapa violemment et le tira avec lui sur le lit.  
Reiko se débattit alors de toute ses force pour repousser Yuuma qui était extrêmement violent, mais en vain, Il le dominait et il s'était mis en califourche sur lui. 

\- Mais voyons, qu'est ce qui te prend Yuuma ??!!

Yuuma resta immobile au dessus de Reiko tout en lui maintenant les bras des deux cotés du lit, quand soudain il se mis a ricaner,   
Son rire devient alors de plus en plus fort, et ce qui terrifia le plus Reiko,

\- AHAHAHAHAHAHH !! C-comment tu OSE me demander sa ?? A-APRÈS, tout, TOUT ce que j'ai du vivre ?

Reiko était perdu. Yuuma avait-t-il perdu la tête ? De quoi parlait-il ? 

\- Comment, peux tu partir Reiko ? HEIN ?

Et à ses paroles Yuuma infligea un énorme coup de poing à Reiko, qui lui était complètement désarmée, et choquée par la violence de son premier coup de poing, il essaya alors toute fois de quitter la pièce, cette maison entière ou résidait un fou. Mais Yuuma était beaucoup plus fort que lui quand il était en forme humaine, il n'y avait donc aucun échappatoire,

\- Tu. Non , VOUS !! Avez ruiné MA VIE !! Ma sublime vie !!  
\- Y-yuuma calme-toi ! De quoi parles-tu ? En quoi cela à avoir avec moi ?  
\- Tu continue de jouer l’innocent ?? TOI ET TOUTE TA FAMILLE !!

Reiko eu alors un choc, Yuuma était au courant ? Alors… le fait qu'il l'ai hébergé.. 

\- Qu'est-ce que ma famille as bien pu te faire ?

Yuuma se calma alors de suite, comme si ses mots venait d'éveillé une grande réflexion dans l'esprit de Yuuma, et sans prévenir, il pleura, Yuuma venait juste de se mettre à sangloter, qu'il répondit alors à Reiko ;

\- V-vous.. sn, avez.. Tu ma seule famille.. Sa sœur Konomi..snif

La pièce se fit alors plus calme, car à ce moment précis, Reiko se remémora ses souvenir… Il se souvint alors que la personne que Shin aimait portait le même nom.. Konomi...Et que père l'avais…

\- M-mais Yuuma, j'en pour r- !!

A peine ses mots prononcé, Reiko s'arrêta net. Q-quelque chose venait… Le lui transpercer la poitrine…   
Il avait mal… Du mal à voir… Et surtout du mal à respirer…   
Un filet de sang traversa ses lèvres, son esprit encore embrumé fit tout pour continuer ses propos ;

\- Y-yuuma.. Je.. N'y suis pour rien pour.. La mort de ta sœur… Mais… Sache que.. Mon.. Frère la toujours aimé… Et… Sache que… Si elle te ressemblait….Moi aussi je serai tombé sous son charme…  
\- Hein ? Avait-il mal compris.. Mais Reiko lui avouait...Ses...N-non ! Tu mens ! C'est dans votre nature, d'ê-être ainsi ! Cruel !!  
\- C'est ce que tu as pensé...De moi.. Durant tout ce temps...Yuuma ? J-aimerais partir… Comme tu le souhaite.. Mais.. J'aimerais savoir une chose..Avant Yuuma..  
\- R-reiko ?  
\- L...tousse tousse..Le feu… C'était..Toi… ?  
\- Je n'ai pas de raison de répondre...Mais..N-non...C'était...Déjà en cendre à mon arrivé…  
\- H.. Yokatta*… Shin est vivant..Yuuma.. Je t'ai vraiment.. Ai-

Sans qu'il n'ai pu terminer sa phrase, les membres de Reiko se décontracta, et son regard des plus vide..

Il venait de ce vider de son sang d'humain...Et m'être fin à sa vie de Vampire...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

J'espère vraiment que la fin de cette fiction vous as vraiment plus, je ne sais pas si elle était trop courte ou trop longue, mais j'ai fait mon possible pour donner le meilleur de moi-même avec mon imagination.   
Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à écrire d'autre histoire avec Reiko et Yuuma (pas forcement de Vampire, hein!), donc à bientôt je l'espère pour de nouvelle histoire !  
Yokatta ; signifie « tant mieux », « heureusement », bref une parole de soulagement à propos de quelque chose


End file.
